Generally, automated cartridge systems (ACS) provide a mechanism by which multiple users in a data processing system can have common access to multiple data storage subsystems such as magnetic tape cartridge devices. In conventional tape systems, data files generated by remote user computer systems for storage on a particular tape cartridge include a predetermined expiration date in the file meta data which is used as a control mechanism by which a tape management subsystem can determine whether a particular space on a tape can be rewritten with new data. However, in conventional tape systems, expired data from a “scratched” tape volume is not actually deleted from the tape until a user actually writes new data to the tape. In other words, conventional tape systems conveniently provide a “safety net” for users who decide they still wish to be able to retrieve data from storage even though the data may be past the original expiration date.
Because conventional tape systems have proven to be quite inefficient in data storage space utilization, a virtual tape system has been developed which significantly improves storage space utilization and control by incorporating the advantages of an intermediate disk buffer as part of a tape emulation arrangement. Such an arrangement is taught in commonly owned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/110,217 filed on Jul. 6, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,605, and incorporated by reference herein.
More specifically, in the referenced virtual tape system, a disk buffer is connected between remote users and the tape storage devices and arranged to appear to users as though it were a physical tape device. All data volumes are initially stored in the disk buffer, and subsequently written to a physical tape device using predetermined protocols which limit the occurrence of unusable dead spaces on the tapes while also improving the ability to reclaim any fragmented space which does occur. In such a virtual tape system, a user reads and writes only to the disk buffer, but believes they are reading and writing to an actual physical tape device.
While efficiency in space management and utilization are significantly improved with the virtual tape system, users also lose the above-noted safety net feature inherently provided by conventional tape systems. More specifically, to achieve higher efficiency, the virtual tape system operates to automatically reutilize any tape and disk buffer space occupied by expired data without user action, i.e., a user does not have exclusive monopoly of a particular tape like in a conventional tape system because the tape can be reused any time a new data volume is received into the disk buffer. Emulating the safety net feature in the virtual tape system would involve prohibiting the reuse of any tape space until a user reuses a corresponding virtual tape volume name for the data volume stored in the space irrespective of whether the corresponding data has expired.
However, such an arrangement reintroduces significant inefficiency in storage space utilization and reclamation, thereby defeating a main advantage of the virtual tape system. As a result, a need exists for an improved method of controlling reutilization of data space in a virtual tape system which can provide a safety net for users while also minimizing the impact of such a feature on efficiency of data storage space utilization and management.
Generally, conventional automated cartridge systems (ACS) allow multiple users in a data processing system common access to multiple data storage subsystems. However, due to the operational nature of the data storage subsystems, conventional ACS arrangements can only provide such common access via a serial access data control.
More specifically, whenever a user is performing a task which may require need of a storage/tape device, the user sends a request to a host computer control system. Upon receipt of such a request, the operating system must grab the storage device and allocate the device to the requesting user for the duration of the entire task irrespective of the amount of use actually made by the user.
Because such user monopolization denies allocation requests from other users while a resource is already allocated, storage device allocation and use in conventional ACS arrangements is highly inefficient. This in turn significantly lowers throughput capability of systems which may otherwise be capable of high speed processing.